


In the name of love

by Zon_Chan



Series: Starker Drabbles [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, Near Death Experiences, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Spiderman saves the CEO of Stark Industries, and Tony Stark is smitten.





	In the name of love

It all happened so fast. One minute Obi was pushing him out of the window. The next second a strong grip was holding him and swinging him out of danger. Tony looked up feeling dazed, Spiderman has just saved his life. And Obi was for sure going to jail.

 

The hero carefully sat down the billionaire on top of a rooftop. Without asking to see if the man was okay, the webbed hero took off again. To deal with Stane, Tony guessed. 

 

After he was nice and safe, Tony decided to do some research on the infamous hero. Spiderman has been active for five years. The public has mixed views on the said hero and Peter Parker was the man under the mask.

 

With doe-eyes and soft brown hair, Tony found himself in a trance with the younger man. At age twenty-one, he works at a newspaper that slanders Spiderman's name. Tony's heart was beating faster than normal. 

 

And in a good way. Unlike his time held in captive. The man was surprised when it turned up that Peter wasn't a fan of the Tony Stark. But Tony believed he could change his mind. And hopefully thank him properly.


End file.
